Doce Deseos
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Los Jovenes Titanes y Batman van a pasar el fin de año juntos. Podra Robin confesarle sus sentimientos a Starfire antes de que Barbara Gordon los separe? RobStar,, BBRae,, CyBee principalmente


_**HOLA! Pues este es mi primer fic aquí en Fanfiction… espero que les guste y pues que sepan que soy una novata con esto,, asi que espero que les guste… **_

**Disclaimer:** _Los Teen Titans lamentablemente no me pertenecen u.u si fueran de mi propiedad, ya estarían en su quinceava temporada. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Batman ni los futuros medios de comunicación que aparecerán._

_**Miercoles, 29 de Diciembre de 2010**_

Era un día normal en la torre de los Titanes. Faltaban 03 días para que concluyera el año 2010 y empezaran el gran esperado 2011. ¿Y por que esperado? Fácil. Porque Chico Bestia y Raven se iban a casar el día 20 de Julio de 2011. Todos estaban preparando la torre T para la gran celebración en la que no solo iban a venir los demás titanes… sino también iba a venir la prensa y el padre adoptivo de Robin… Batman. Así es, Bruce Wayne le había prometido a Robin que iban a pasar una navidad juntos, en compañía de su mayordomo, Alfred Pennyworth y la adorable Bárbara Gordon (N/A: Yo de adorable… no le veo NADA!).

_ARREGLANDO LA TORRE T_

**NARRADOR'S POV**

-Estoy muy emocionada Raven, vendrá mucha gente a celebrar el año nuevo con nosotros- Exclamó una pelirroja mas alegre que un bebé con su paleta

-Yo no le veo el chiste, es solo un año mas que pasa- Dijo seriamente Raven mientras terminaba de pegar unos adornos en la pared

-Si… pero también vienen cosas nuevas… Como TU boda… no Raven? – Señaló mirando pícaramente Cyborg a Raven, la cual se sonrojo

-Bueno… Yo digo que va a ser un gran año el 2011, en especial porque puede que me acepten como modelo en la marca Dior… Amigo Cyborg… me podrías pasar la pistola de silicon? –Anuncio Starfire, su amigo metalico le paso el silicon. Estaba a punto de pegar un cartel que decía "The Teen Titans will be Friends Forever" y donde salía todo el equipo, pero apareció gritando Chico Bestia quien venia eufórico después de hacer su lista de deseos.

-VIEJOS! –Grito y todo mundo se espanto, eso provoco que Raven explotara una lámpara que estaba a su lado.- ¿Ya hicieron su lista de deseos? –Pregunto BB

-Amm… no

-Porfavor… ¿Para que se hace esa lista de deseos? –Pregunto Star

-Son para pedir cosas que quieren que lleguen el próximo año, Star –Dijo Robin que estaba llegando por el elevador- Yo ya hice la mia

-Dejame adivinar… -Dijo Cyborg- Ver a CIERTA chica en un minibikini, Tener una almohada anti ronquidos, Decirle a ESA chica que sea mi novia, Comprar una nueva R-Cycle, Irte de vacaciones a Paris con TU chica…

-Ahh… Cyborg… -Dijo un coloradísimo líder- Creo que ya quedo claro…

-Y todavía te falto lo mejor viejo… -Continuo BB mirando pícaramente a un ya ROJISIMO Robin- Le diré que se case… -Raven noto como Starfire se había puesto un poco triste

-Creo que ya torturaron suficiente a Robin por hoy –Dijo Raven salvando al petirrojo- Oigan, vayan a comprar el resto de los adornos, si?

-Pero ya están todos y no falta ningu…

-DIJE QUE VAYAN!

-Si mamá *Empequeñeciéndose* -Dijeron los tres al unisono. Salieron los tres volando ya que sabían que Raven los podía mandar a otra dimensión si no le hacían caso

-¿Algun problema Starfire? –Pregunto la gotica

Starfire no respondió

-¿Star? ¿Starfire? ¿Estas ahí?

No respondió

-Se que lo que los muchachos dijeron no estuvo bien, pero te tengo que decir algo –Raven suspiró- Robin me va a matar por decir esto, pero va a valer la pena… ROBIN TE AMA A TI!

-¿Qué? –Exclamo sorprendida Star

-Óyelo bien, ROBIN-TE-AMA! –Le espeto su amiga- Eso lo supe gracias al vinculo mental que tengo con el –Dijo orgullosa- Y no sabes que cosas ha estado fantaseando contigo –Dijo recordando una de las malpensadas de Robin con Starfire

-Dios… ¿Y por que nunca me lo ha dicho? –Starfire pregunto sorprendida aun

-Tiene miedo al rechazo

-Wow… he pensado todos estos años que quería a una tal Barbera Gorda*… algo así

-Es Bárbara Gordon para ti querida –Dijo una voz desconocida para ella- Lo siento, soy Bárbara Gordon y estoy buscando a Dick Grayson

Starfire se quedo con cara de "WHAT? A QUE HORA Y POR DONDE ENTRASTE!"

-Amm… el no se encuentra en este momento, salió con los demás a comprar los obsequios de navidad

-Bueno, esperemos que el joven Richard no tarde, hace tiempo que quisiera verlo –Anuncio un señor de ya avanzada edad

-No creo que demoren mucho, hace como una hora que salieron –Dijo Raven- Pero pasen, Starfire les ayudara con las maletas y yo a ver cuales serán sus habitaciones

-Dios, que bonito lugar –Exclamo un hombre que venia detrás de todos los visitantes- Buenas tardes señoritas, ustedes han de ser las Jóvenes Titanes, yo soy Bruce Wayne. El es mi mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth y ella es Bárbara Gordon

-Si, mucho gusto –Dijo Starfire- Mi nombre es Starfire y ella es mi… -Volteo a ver a Raven pero había desaparecido- Bueno, la otra se llama Raven.

-¿Tu eres Starfire? –Preguntaron los tres recién llegados

-Pues… si… Soy yo –Dijo Starfire muy curiosa de porque la habían llamado asi

-Mi hijo Dick no deja de contarme maravillas acerca de una chica llamada Starfire, dice que tu eres su futura…

-Amm… Disculpa… ¿Me podrías decir donde esta nuestras habitaciones? –Pregunto Bárbara interrumpiendo a Bruce

-Raven las tiene que tener listas ya… Síganme por favor –Dijo Star

_TIENDA DE ARREGLOS Y AUTO T DE REGRESO A LA TORRE_

**ROBIN'S POV**

Salí tan rojo de la torre T, que puedo jurar que todavía no se me ha bajado para nada la coloración. Nunca había estado tan rojo desde que mi padre adoptivo, Bruce Wayne, le había mostrado mis fotos de bebé DESNUDO a Bárbara Gordon (N/A: Yo quiero esas fotos! *-*) Subí al auto al salir del negocio. Chico Bestia y Cyborg están hablando de quien sabe que,, mientras yo estaba pensando… Dios… cuando irán a llegar a la Torre. Ellos se supone que llegaban hoy a pasar estos días hasta el año nuevo en la Torre T. Ya quería que Bruce, Alfred y Babs conocieran al amor de mi vida… ya quería que…

-_Ya déjate de cursilerías_ –Dijo una voz en mi cabeza… Raven ¬¬

-_Deja de meterte en mi memoria, aquí es el único lugar en donde puedo pensar en…_

-_Si, si, si… Tu y tus fantasias con Star… Oye… sabias que ya me tienes harta de tanta pornografía que ves?_

- _¬¬ … ¿No tienes nada mas que hacer?_

-_Ah… No_

-_PUES SALTE DE MI MENTE!_

-_Ahh si… Me enlacé porque ya llego tu "querida amiga" Barbera Gorda* amm… digo… esa resbalosa que ha estado contigo. Y también tu mayordomo y Bruce Wayne_

-_Bueno, ya vamos a la torre con los adornos, y porfavor… SALTE DE MI MENTE_

-_Ok… te dejo a ti y a tus perversiones n.n_

-_Gracias Dios a que ella ya se fue…_

-_Oi eso!_

-_SALTE YA!_

_DEVUELTA EN LA TORRE T_

**NARRADOR'S POV**

-Los muchachos van a volver pronto… Eso creo –Dijo Raven a Starfire y recordando la conversación que tuvo con su líder

-Eso espero, ya quiero verlo para decirle…

-¿Que le vas a decir a MI novio? –Pregunto Bárbara

-Amm… solo le iba a preguntar sobre la lista de los doce deseos… ¿Ya hiciste tu una? –Pregunto alegremente Starfire

-Pues no. Pero yo tengo todo lo que necesito… Pero quiero otra cosa que no se si se pueda obtener

Raven miraba atentamente a la chica que tenia una cara de envidia y ambición

-¿Se podría saber que es?

-El amor de mi Dickie

-Pero el amor es algo que se obtiene solo cuando dos personas tienen cercanía

-Si… Pero yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero

-Eso no creo que sea posible

Raven detecto que Bárbara tenia malas intenciones al venir a Jump City

-Bueno, creo que los chicos no demoran y nos van a ayudar a arreglar… -Dijo Raven

-Pero Raven…

-VAMONOS! –Gritó

_EN LA ENTRADA A LA TORRE TITAN_

**ROBIN'S POV**

Dios… Bruce me ha de estar esperando adentro. Que nervios tengo. 1,2… 3. Abri la puerta de la torre. BB y Cy se habían quedado afuera sacando las cosas del auto-T. Efectivamente, Bruce estaba esperándome en los sillones que estaban en la entrada. Junto con ellos estaban Babs, Alfred, Raven y el amor de mi vida

-Joven Richard… Que bien que ya llego –Dijo Alfred- Ya era tiempo de no verlo

-Hola Alfred, yo también lo extrañe mucho –Dije con sinceridad. Alfred había sido como parte de la familia y mi mejor amigo en Gotham

-Veo que te gusta vivir aquí –Dijo Bruce- Te he extrañado Dick

-Yo también –Dije mientras le daba un abrazo. Eso se me hacia raro por parte de el, pero lo que no se me había raro era de que Babs, siempre me recibía con un beso…

-¿Y que? ¿A mi no me extrañaste, Osito? –Dijo mientras se me acercaba y me agarraba por el cuello y me besaba. Sentí la mirada de "Deja de besarla… recuerda a quien amas" de Raven y sentí que alguien suspiro resignada-… Porque yo si lo hice

-A si… Ahh… digo… Si también te extrañe –Dijo mintiéndole. Odiaba que me besara cuando ella claramente sabia que nuestra relación se había ido al mas alla.- Bueno, seguro ustedes están cansados del viaje… Mejor vallan a descansar. Yo ire a mi habitación a buscar unas cosas, adelántense acomodando los arreglos.

-Ok –Dijeron todos al unísono

-Dick… Nos vemos mañana –Dijo Bruce. Todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones

Sentí como dos personas me seguían. No supe identificar sus respectivos dueños o dueñas. Llegue a mi habitación y la vi justo como la había dejado antes. Entre y me detuve a observar la foto en que salimos Starfire y yo… Fue en la rueda de la fortuna. Ese noche, surgió el primer chisme de que ella y yo éramos una pareja. Sonreí al acordarme de eso. Los dos nos pusimos rojos esa vez y los demás nos hicieron burla. Recordé varios momentos que había pasado con mi amada, hasta que noté que alguien había entrado a mi habitación…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunte

-Solo quería venir a verte y saludarte… Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo –Dijo de una manera muy seductora y acercándose peligrosamente

-Pues teóricamente… ya estamos hablando –Dije sarcásticamente

-Si… pero yo quería hablar sobre nosotros –Me dijo y con eso me quede estático. No podía creer que seguía con lo mismo

-¿Recuerdas que terminamos? ¿Acaso eso no te quedó claro?

-¿Y acaso no recuerdas lo bien que besaba?

-Si pero…

-Pero NADA… -Me agarro bruscamente y me comenzó a besar. Ella era muy buena besadora por naturaleza. Me sumergí en el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado. Me detuve y me separé de la que una vez fue mi novia, al escuchar un sollozo. Vi afuera de mi dormitorio. Starfire se encontraba sorprendida de la escena que Babs y yo le habíamos ofrecido.

-STARFIRE! –Me ignoro y se fue corriendo. Vi como a Bárbara se le dibujaba una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro- ESPERA!... TODO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO! –Le grite con desesperación- Y tu… lárgate a tu habitación… No quiero saber nada de ti hasta mañana

-Pero Dickie…

-DIJE QUE TE FUERAS –Le grito tan fuerte que pudo haber levantado a todos los que dormían en ese pasillo… a no ser de que el edificio estaba equipado con tecnología anti-gritos de Robin para que nadie se viera afectado de sus constantes gritos

Dios… Espero que me perdone *Pensé* Fui un estúpido al invitar a Babs… sabia que no debía de venir… en especial en estas fechas. Tengo que arreglar todo esto que pasó.

-¿Starfire? –Pregunte a la vez a la que entraba a su habitación

-VETE CON TU NOVIA! –Grito tristemente dolida el amor de mi vida

-¿MI NOVIA? –Me sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de ella

-Si… Ella me dijo que ustedes dos eran novios

-Eso fue hace años… Por favor Star… Yo a la persona que amo es otra –Dije un poco nervioso. Tenia que agradecer de que estaba oscuro y que no se podía ver mi tono carmesí

-¿Se podría saber quien es? –Pregunto con esos labios que me matan… Un minuto… ME HABIA PREGUNTA QUIEN ME GUSTABA? Senti como la sangre se me iba a la cara. Me había caído como bomba esa pregunta. No respondi

-¿Se puede saber… o no? –Me presiono-¿Alguna pista o algo…?

-Bueno… ella es... muy bonita. Tiene unos ojos hermosos que me hipnotizan. Unos labios que quisiera besar una y otra vez. Un cabello tan largo y también un cuerpazo excepcional. Ella seria Miss Universo rápidamente. También no solo es bella en el exterior… también en el interior. Es la persona más dulce y hermosa que haya conocido

-Se ve que es una muy buena en realidad –Dijo decepcionada- Espero que se logre todo lo que quieras con ella

-Starfire… tengo que decirte algo… Recuerdas que eres mi mejor amiga… ¿Verdad? –Comencé por ahí. No era bueno en esas cosas. Me ponía demasiado nervioso cuando me le declaraba a una chica

-Claro… como lo podría olvidar –Dijo sonriente

-Pues… te…te…tengo… q… quee… dee…cirt…tee al…algo… Tengo que decirte… algo –Dije tartamudeando. Seguro estaba as rojo que una señal de alto en la calle

-Si Robin? –A ella se le noto un ligero sonrojo. Oh Dios! Si ella esta así… COMO ESTARE YO!

-Pues… tu…tu… tu… -Escuche una vocecita… sin mas duda, era Raven dándome lata- TU ME GUSTAS –Lo dije gritando a los cuatro vientos

Dios… Ya lo dije! Oh Dios… que respuesta tendrá ella por su parte. Tenia mas nervios que cuando me le declare a Babs

-Robin… Dios… Estoy totalmente sorprendida! –Dijo emocionada- Tu también me gustas… y mucho

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La chica de mis sueños estaba diciendo que me amaba… Esto definitivamente era mejor que mis fantasías

-Es ve… verdad? No puedo creerlo! –Le dije alegremente. En verdad no podía creerlo. Una persona como yo, fría y calculadora, se había ganado a una dulce y hermosa persona. Estaba a punto de estallar de emoción, alegría o ya ni sabía que sentía en ese momento. Solo sabia que el amor de mi vida me amaba y yo a ella

-Entonces… -Continué- ¿Quieres… ser… mi… mi… no… via?... ¿Quieres ser mi… novia?

-Claro que si! –Dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. No me pude resistir, asi que finalmente bese esos hermosos labios otra vez. El beso fue tierno y nos separamos hasta que nos falto el aire

-Te amo, mi hermosa princesa –Le susurré al oído

-Y yo a ti –Me fasino escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios… Pero que estoy diciendo… TODO me encanta de ella

-Bueno –Le dije- Ya es muy tarde y ya es hora de irnos a dormir… Soñare contigo mi hermosa princesa

-Y yo contigo, mi hermoso monito –Sonreí al escuchar esto. Yo creo que me puso asi por la vez en que Mumbo Jumbo nos convirtió en titanimales. Le dedique una ultima sonrisa a ese hermoso ser que ya estaba recostada en su cama rosa. Repentinamente, me dio de dolor de cabeza. La única persona que podría causarme un dolor así era…

_-No puedo creer que seas tan cursi… ya ni la película del Titanic_

_-Otra vez tu ¬¬ … No puedes ir a joder a otro en sueños?_

_-Ahh… No ^^_

_-Dios… ¿Que hice para merecer esto? U.U_

_-Naciste cursi… Eh… buen trabajo con lo de hoy en la noche eh! 8)_

_-Pues gracias… PERO SAL DE MI MENTE AHORA O LE DIRE A CHICO BESTIA QUE HAS ESTADO FANTASIANDO CON EL EN TABLE DANCE!_

_-Ahh… Pero…_

_-Sin peros… SAL… AHORA! _¬¬

_- Esta bien u.u… Sigue con tus sueños-perversiones con Star 8)_

_-De eso me encargo yo n.n… y deja de joderme cuando estoy en mis momentos de paz y tranquilidad_

_-Si… bla bla bla bla… hasta mañana golozo maravilla _

_-¬¬ … Bueno… en cierto punto… tienes razón n.n_

**¿Cómo estuvo? Increíble, Fabuloso, Genial, Bien, Mas o Menos, Feo, Horrible, No vuelvas a abrir Word en tu vida! D: jaja bueno pues espero que les haya gustado… DEJEN REVIEWS! Próximamente crearé uno que incluya reviews… Bueno,, cuídense… ma~ana continuo el Fic… tiene que abarcar los últimos tres o cuatro días,, cuídense :D**


End file.
